Homemade
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The ARC is giving homemade gifts, to each other, and they have them themselves.  Was going to be part of my Christmas Stories and Drabbles, but I'm hoping to make a chapter for each character.
1. Chapter 1 Homemade: Becker

Title: Homemade: Becker

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Description: The ARC's gifts will be handmade by each other this year.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: In this, Becker and Jess are not a couple...yet. Was going to be part of my Christmas Drabbles and Short Stories collection, but I made it its own collection. I intend on making one chapter for each character, and probably only one gift that each character makes, that might change though.

Homemade, Becker

"For the Christmas exchange this year," said Lester, "Miss Maitland had an excellent, and cheap idea."

"I should have known he's be sold on cheap," said Abby, "this year we're only exchanging homemade presents, and they have to be made by us."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Jess.

"I thought you'd love it," said Abby.

"Well, I'm not that handy, unless it's computers. I was, actually, thinking of other people."

Unconsciously, she looked to Becker, and unfortunately, he noticed.

"Me? I can put stuff together."

"But you're better at blasting them apart," said Connor with a smirk.

"Jess, are you telling me that you don't think I could make you a homemade gift?"

"No... Not really...besides, it's the thought that counts. So, if it didn't really resemble anything, um, that would be OK." She smiled uneasily.

"She thinks you're rubbish."

"Connor!"

"OK, Jess. You're going to eat your words," said Becker.

"I didn't say anything!"

The Christmas party came and Jess was worried. She'd been practicing happy faces all morning. She didn't want to disappoint Becker if she didn't like his gift.

He was smiling widely when he brought her a bright green package.

"I don't want to wait til the party. Open it now."

"Probably best."

"You mean it'll be less embarrassing, right?" asked Becker.

"Becker, please, don't be offended. Not everyone is handy."

"Open it, please."

Jess did as he commanded, and opened the box. Inside was a brightly colored contraption.

"What is it?"

"Can't you tell?" he asked with a grin.

"No." Jess looked at the contraption. "You made this? It looks like something Connor would make."

"Temple's rubbish at mechanics and trajectory."

"Trajectory? What in the world is it?"

Becker smiled. "OK. Sit here. It's important that you line yourself up with this tube here, and don't sit further away then 2 feet, or it will overshoot."

"Becker, you gave me a weapon? Seriously?" she asked in alarm.

"Trust me. OK. When you're ready hit the big orange button on the remote."

"I'm afraid," she said, holding a small blue oval in her hand.

"Jess, would I make something that could hurt you?"

"Not on purpose, no. OK, here goes, but if you're wrong, you're taking me to hospital."

"Deal. Shoot."

"It is a weapon!"

"Jess, please."

"Fine."

"Wait! I almost forgot. After you push the button, open your mouth."

She stared at him. "You're punking me aren't you?"

"Jess," he said, chuckling. "I promise you'll love it."

She sighed, pushed the button and opened her mouth. The arm on the contraption came down, and a small brown chunk flew out of a long yellow tube and into her mouth.

"Chocolate! Mm..."

Becker smiled. "It's an automatic Jess Feeder."

She laughed out loud. Then she pushed the button again, opened her mouth, and another chocolate sailed inside.

"This is totally cool! Becker, you're brilliant!"

"It will run out, eventually. Any small chocolate, no bigger than 5 mm will work. It's easy to load, too. Just take the pink lid off the top of this tube and pour the chocolate inside."

Jess pushed the button. After chewing she cried, "I love it!" She pushed it again, and again, and again.

He chuckled. "I didn't calculate how much chocolate could fit into your mouth."

"That's an enduring mystery," said Jess.

"So, did I make you eat your words?"

She laughed. "Literally." She jumped up, and into his arms. "Thank you. I love you, um, I mean it. I love it."

Becker laughed. "I'm very glad."

"Me too. Do you want to try?"

"Can't. It's set to your height."

"Keeping anyone not my size from using it! Brilliant!"

"Happy Christmas, Jess," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Becker. Will you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Make my apologies to everyone at the party. I'll be stuck here," she said, smiling and pushing the button.


	2. Chapter 2 Homemade: Jess

Author's Note: Much longer than I expected. Not as happy either, sorry.

Homemade: Jess

"My present's awful," Jess confided in Abby.

Abby had seen it, and was now trying to be tactful. "You did make it yourself," she said, "so Becker will love it."

"I notice you didn't argue about the awful part."

Abby smiled. "Sorry."

Jess groaned. "I'm so embarrassed. I can't give that to him."

"Yes, you can. The idea behind it is lovely."

"What present are you talking about?" asked Connor.

"The one she's been working on every spare moment, Connor."

Connor looked shocked. "That's for Becker? I thought it was for your mum, or a girlfriend. You made that for Action Man, really?"

Abby kicked him. "Shut up Connor."

"No, he's right. Where was my head? It's a stupid idea, made worse by the fact it looks hideous. This is going to be awful."

Abby put her arm around Jess. "It won't be that bad."

"I wanted to give him something that shows him how much he means to me."

"Hey, Jess, I'm sorry," said Connor. "What do I know?"

Party time finally arrived, and her mood went from bad to worse. Jess kept changing her mind on bringing the present, so she arrived late. What she saw horrified her.

Becker sat in the middle of a table, packed with pretty girls.

"I'm leaving."

"No, Jess," said Emily. "Do not be discouraged. He is not comfortable."

Jess looked again, and Emily was right. Becker looked nervous, and did not seem to be talking to the women.

"They sat beside him," said Abby. "Every time he tries to leave, they pull him back down."

"Jess!" cried Becker. "Look, Jess is here. Finally."

She smiled. "OK, I feel better."

She walked over, and Becker quickly made room. He actually pushed the girls.

Jess squeezed in.

"Save me," he whispered.

She smiled. "You're not enjoying the attention?"

He looked aghast. "Yeah, I love pushy, touchy, clingy women," he whispered.

She smiled. He noticed the box and he smiled.

"Is that for anyone in particular?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I tried, I really did, to make you something you'd like. I'm rubbish with crafts, and well...Becker your gift sucks."

He laughed. "Jess, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Attention, everyone," said Lester, seated at a small table in front , "I have a clean, bare table in front of me. Why? It's Christmas. Bring on the gifts, for me, that is. I need this table piled high. Now."

"Nice Christmas spirit," said Abby.

Lester glared at her. "Come on, Miss Maitland, bring on the bling."

"Bling? OK, whose been teaching Lester slang?" asked Connor.

Everyone laughed, and started giving out gifts, and soon Lester did have a pile.

Jess sighed.

"Don't be so sad," said Becker. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"Love is much too strong a word," said Jess.

"Captain Becker," said a tall, leggy blonde, with a sultry voice. "May I wish you a happy holiday?"

"Sure, Stella," he said politely. "Happy Christmas to you too."

She smiled seductively, and pushed a small paper container towards him. "I noticed how you seemed to love these here in the canteen, so I made a small batch. Bon Appetit."

Becker opened the box. "Homemade Prawn Crackers! Wow, thank you."

She smiled, and bent down to kiss his cheek, leaving a great big red lip print.

"Maybe you can come over some time and we can get cooking, the prawns I mean."

Becker blushed, and was lost for words.

Beside him, a petite brunette was suddenly plagued with a coughing fit.

"Jess! Are you alright?" asked Becker with concern.

"Fine," she croaked. "Sorry, something in here must be getting to me."

Stella glared at Jess. "As I was saying..."

"Becker!" squealed a high-pitched voice. A bubbly red-headed nearly ran Stella down. "Sorry," she said. "Becker! Happy, happy Christmas," she said.

"Thanks, Kerry."

She smiled, and handed him a thin box.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have. You're both too kind," he said, and he opened the box.

"Wow!" said Jess. "That is a beautiful bookmark."

"Thank you," said Kerry with a blush. "My grandma taught me to embroider ages ago. I've gotten pretty good."

"Pretty good?" asked Becker. "That's phenomenal. I mean it, Kerry."

Kerry smiled.

They were interrupted by giggles, chatter, and cries of "Becker!" A mass of ladies all streamed toward him.

"Wow," said Matt, "Someone's popular."

"And someone else is hurt," said Emily, nodding to Jess.

Jess was crowded, poked and shoved.

"Easy!" cried Becker, at last. "You're all very sweet, but let's get some order, OK? Thank you. Are you OK, Jess?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get some punch," she said.

"No! Jess!" he called. Jess walked away.

"They don't mean anything to him," said Matt.

"Yeah, he looks terrified," said Connor.

"Perhaps you should return and protect him," said Emily.

Jess looked back, and Becker did look overwhelmed. He politely opened gifts shoved into his arms. The women cackled and laughed, but Becker cringed and tried to escape.

"You're right," said Jess.

She started back over when another wave hit, but this time it was a tide of men, rushing for Jess. She was pulled down to a table a few feet away from Becker. Gifts were piled high in front of her.

"Miss Parker, sweets for the sweet," said one bloke, handing her a box of homemade sweets.

"Yummy, thank you, but you shouldn't have."

"I owed you, for saving my laptop."

Jess smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, "it's just a friendly gift." He looked nervously over to Becker, who was glaring their way. "I don't have a death wish."

Jess smiled and blushed.

Among the other gifts Jess received was a hand sewn teddy bear, homemade soaps that smelled pretty good, and an attempt at perfume which didn't.

Jess continued politely opening gifts. The men could see her hesitation, and assured her that they were just friendly gifts because she was caring and helpful all year long.

Then a new medic plopped down beside her. He handed her a small gift, with a cheeky smile.

"Mistletoe," she said. "You didn't make this."

"I'm a rebel. I break the rules," he said with a leer. "Shall we try it out?"

"Sure, pucker up," said a smooth, sexy voice behind him. One that could only be Becker's.

Jess smiled, and giggled. She said to the medic, "Thank you, but I think it's too crowded in here."

"Much too crowded," said Becker, moving in to sit beside Jess. "This is cozy," he said.

Apparently too cozy since the medic quickly left. The men at the table looked nervously at Becker.

Soon, Becker's fan club collided with Jess' and the two of them opened presents, grinning at each other and making helpful comments.

"Coffee. Good one. Jess isn't hyper enough."

"Stop it, Becker," she said, clearly amused. "It was very sweet, and quite ambitious of him to make his own blend."

"Look Jess, a gun-shaped candle."

"What's the fragrance, gunpowder?"

Becker's eyes lit up, but than he said, "No such luck. I can't wait for a black out. Then, again, maybe I don't want emergency light," he said, smirking at Jess.

"You're terrible," she said with a chuckle.

"This is cool," he said, still holding the wax firearm.

Jess looked at the candle with envy. "It is," she said sadly. "So was the bookmark and the prawns. They were awesome gits, all of these are awesome."

Becker looked at her and frowned. "Jess..."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Fine. Here, but you'll hate it." She covered her eyes.

He chuckled. "Tell you what, since you're so sensitive, we'll open it later, in private."

Jess smiled and nodded.

A few seconds later, a voice said, "One present left, it's for Becker."

"No, we aren't opening it just yet," said Becker.

A female voice said, "Bollocks with that," and ripped the present open herself.

Jess was aghast, at the very least it was rude.

The gift was a small fabric figure. Well, it resembled a figure. It looked kind of like a mushroom with stubby arms.

The crowd burst out laughing.

"What the hell is that?"

"Did someone blind make it?"

"Maybe one of the creatures did."

There was a round of uproarious laughter.

Jess was pink. She began to cry. She stood up to run.

That's when Becker jumped up, grabbed her, and held on tight. The crowd quieted immediately.

"Sorry, Miss Parker."

"Who am I to judge? My biscuits taste like rubber."

"Did you see the clay figure I made? It looks like a teletubby."

"Don't cry, Jess," said Becker. Jess was snuggled in his embrace, her head buried into his chest.

There were murmurs of agreement, and the table dispersed.

"Sit down with me Jess."

They sat back down, still entwined. Eventually Jess spoke.

"I wanted to make you something smashing, not something that should be smashed."

He grinned. "Please don't feel bad. It breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Jess. You made it yourself. I love it because you made it."

"How can you? It's hideous."

"Jess, what did you like the most about my present?"

"Everything."

"What's special about it? You can eat chocolate any day, and you do," he said with a chuckle. "And is it really a good idea to fire things into your face?"

"I like it," she said. "You made it just for me."

"Exactly. You made this just for me. I love it just like you love the Jess Feeder."

Jess sat quietly, thinking. She sighed, wiped her eyes, and sat up.

"It's horrid. Isn't it? Now you know why I keep to things digital."

Becker smiled.

Jess took the little doll in her hands. "It's an angel, well, it's supposed to be. It's head kept growing, and then the halo sagged into it, and the lower body shrunk after I glued it, and the wings fell off...its a mess."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is. Anyway, I know a doll seems weird for a soldier, but every time you go on call, or anyone does for that matter, I wish I could send along a guardian angel to protect you. I was trying to make one."

Becker smiled. "That was an incredibly sweet idea, Jess."

Jess shrugged.

"I like that its pocket size," said Becker.

"That's so you can carry it with you but not tarnish your Action Man image."

"A pocket guardian angel," said Emily, "What a lovely idea."

Jess and Becker looked up to see Emily, Matt, Connor, and Abby standing behind them. Lester was walking over too.

"It is," said Connor. "I'd like one."

Abby smiled. "We could all use an angel watching over us."

"Very nice," agreed Matt.

"I love it, Jess. I really do."

"A token of affection and a wish for safe return," said Emily. "I do not believe I have heard of a more loving gift."

Jess blushed. "You really like it?" she asked Becker.

"Very much," said Becker, kissing her lightly. "You're brilliant.

She smiled.

"I don't have to worry," said Becker. "I've got a guardian angel looking out for me, and I appreciate the doll too." Hes winked at her.

Jess blushed, and hugged him. "You're the one who's brilliant."

"You know," said Connor. "This isn't an unknown idea. Ancient Greeks had little statues of the gods they'd pray to. Kids have their blankies. It's not a strange idea to have something with you that you hope will keep you safe."

"Like my angel," said Becker.

"Little dolls that watch over and protect you. I have a question," said Lester.

"What's that?" asked Jess.

"Can we order them in bulk?"

Everyone, Jess included, laughed.

The End

Author's Note: Kind of sad, and I really questioned the ridicule of Jess part. I'm keeping it in, because I like how everyone felt bad after. I think I'm making a Homemade: Jess 2, because that was a lot angstier than I intended. I must have been down when I wrote it.


	3. Chapter 3 Homemade: Connor

Homemade: Connor

Connor smiled as he handed a small gift to Abby at the ARC Christmas party. Abby opened the box and took out a tube.

"It looks like a pen light," said Abby, holding the small, thick tube.

"It's not," said Connor. "Hang on a sec, and I'll give you a demonstration."

He took the tube from Abby and waited.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Abby.

"I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise."

As Connor stared toward the ceiling, Rex flew into the canteen.

"Abby! I thought I made myself clear. The ARC is not his private air strip."

"Sorry, Lester. I was sure he was secure."

"He was," said Connor. "I let him out."

"What? Why?" asked Abby and Lester in unison.

"You'll see."

Rex flew higher.

"Watch," said Connor, "now you see a wayward green dinosaur, and," he pushed a button on the tube, and a thin, yellow light shot out, hitting Rex, "now you dont."

"Connor! What did you do?" she cried.

"It's OK, Abs. Trust me."

Rex fell, but didn't hit the ground. A net shot out of the tube, unfolded, and caught Rex in the air. Then the net fell, like a parachute, gently to the ground. A long thin cord attached the net to the tube. When Connor pushed the second button, the cord retracted, slowly pulling the net back toward the tube.

The net stopped when it touched the tube. Connor stood, holding one sleeping reptile at the end of it.

"He's fine, just asleep. It will wear off in five minutes or so. I promise, Abby there's no damage to Rex, the taser beam was very, very small."

He moved the net contraption toward Abby. "You ordered one tiny, green, sometimes annoying, dinosaur?'

She pulled Rex out of the net, and examined him. Rex woke up as she did so.

"Hi, naughty boy," she said. "Nice work Connor."

"Thank you. See, he didn't even feel the effects of the tazer. And the parachute net keeps him from crushing against the ground."

"Pretty cool idea, Connor."

"Well, I know how it bothers you when our little Houdini is loose, plus with Lester whining..."

"I do not whine."

Connor smiled. "The cord and the net are strong, so Rex will be safe the entire time. Happy Christmas, Abs."

Abby kissed him, then Rex. "Happy Christmas, Connor. Let's go Rexy, back to the menagerie."

"Don't forget your Rex Catcher," he said, handing her the tube. The net had retreated inside once Rex was taken from it.

"Brilliant," she said, holding the tube. "You just made my life easier."

"Well Lester?" he said, grinning proudly. "Are you as impressed?"

"Yes, very nice, now if we just had one for the bigger creatures."

"I'll work on it" said Connor, with a grin.

The End


	4. Chapter 4 Homemade: Abby

Homemade: Abby

"I'm envious," said Jess. "I wish I could sew."

Abby chuckled. "I'm not so good, Jess. My expertise consists of stitching creatures together. I may have been too ambitious. I've never used a sewing machine."

"Looks good to me," said Jess.

"Thank you," said Abby, then with a smile, she added, "but you can't sew either."

Jess smiled. "True, but neither can Connor, so he should be impressed as well."

"I hope so. I should have just stuck to a scarf. Why in the world I thought I could make this I'll never know."

"He'll love it Abby."

"As long as it somewhat resembles it, yes."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"Maybe. Ouch!" She stuck herself with a pin. "Why did I think making our gifts was a brilliant idea?"

"Because they'd be heartfelt and meaningful."

"Right," said Abby. "That was dumb. Ouch!"

Before she knew it, it was the ARC party, and she stood before Connor with her homemade present in a large box.

"Thanks, Abs," he said, smiling. He took the box and couldn't resist shaking it. "Huh, quiet and sort of heavy. I'm stumped."

"Open it Connor."

He ripped into it. Inside was a long, blue coat, WW2 style.

"Oh, wow. Brilliant!" He quickly put it on, grinning broadly. "Abby, I love it! It's fabulous!"

"Thanks Connor."

Connor struck a brave pose. "Am I dashing?"

Abby laughed. "Yes, Connor, very dashing."

He smiled. "Guys! Look!" He cried. "Abby made me a Jack Harkness coat!"

"A what?" asked Becker.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Jack Harkness? The gorgeous time agent/immortal/rogue from Torchwood and Doctor Who?"

"Oh, I see. It's science fiction, fantasy," Becker said like it was a plague.

"You are such a macho snob," said Jess.

"A cute macho snob," he corrected her. "And you and Connor are geeks."

Jess glared. "Cute geeks."

Becker smiled. "In your case, yes."

She laughed. "Becker doesn't find you attractive, Connor."

"Thank God," said Connor. "I don't want to copy Captain Jack that much."

Abby laughed. "I hope it doesn't fall apart," she said. "I'm not such a good seamstress."

"No worries. It's great. Abby, your the best."

"I know," she said with a smirk and, kissing him. Then she grabbed him by the coat lapels. "Don't get any ideas. I don't want you shamelessly flirting and hitting on anything that moves. Remember, even in this coat you're still mine."

Connor saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

The End


	5. Chapter 5 Homemade: Lester

Spoilers: Series 5

Homemade: Lester

"Hey, Jess. Have you noticed anything strange about Lester?" asked Abby.

"No, not really. Why?"

"He's been hanging around my office, and when I look up, he disappears. I swear he's watching me, and get this: I think he was taking notes too."

"Weird," said Jess.

A few days later, Jess got up from the ADD, and there was Lester scribbling in a notebook.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Lester looked up, panic-stricken. "Nothing."

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing. I wasn't writing."

"Lester, I saw you."

"I...was...monitoring your performance, Parker. I do that, I'm the boss. Well, carry on. Ta."

"Weird," said Jess.

At the canteen later, Jess, Emily and Abby were discussing the director's strange behavior.

"I have noticed him acting odd," said Emily. "He has been watching me as well."

"Maybe we should just ask him," said Abby.

So, they did.

"I have no idea what you ladies are referring to," said Lester.

"We all saw you," said Jess. "What's going on?"

"What's going on, my dear Miss Parker, is that my employees are bored and imagining things."

"That is incorrect," said Emily.

"We know you're up to something," said Abby.

"I'm far too busy a man to be stalking you. I suggest that you lot find something to keep you busy as well."

The ladies gave up, at least in front of Lester.

"I'm telling you something is up with him," said Jess.

"Lester is a little squirrelly Jess," said Becker, "but he wouldn't do anything to harm you."

"I know that. I just want to know what he's doing."

Becker chuckled. "Curious Miss Parker. Give it up Jess. It isn't worth it."

"It is! It's driving me crazy! You won't help?"

"No."

A few days later, Becker came to Jess at the ADD.

"OK, I'm in. I'll help you tail Lester."

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing," he said, with a shrug.

"You're lying," said Jess. "What happened?"

Becker sighed. "He went too far, and moved from weird to creepy."

"How?"

"He started watching me."

Jess giggled. "That is creepy."

"I heard you two conspirators," said Lester.

"How?" said Becker.

"I planted a comm under Miss Parker's chair."

"Lester!" cried Jess.

"You're going too far," said Becker.

Lester smiled. "First of all," he said, removing the comm from Jess' seat, "this was only to discover if Jess was still suspicious. As it is apparent that she is, let me assure you it is nothing bad."

"But what is it?" asked Jess.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise. I will say that it involves Christmas, and I ask you, Miss nosy skirt, to back off."

Becker laughed. "The homemade gift exchange, Jess."

"What on earth are you making?"

"Jessica," said Lester. "Do you not understand the word 'surprise?"

Becker shook his head. "She does not."

"I do too. Fine. I'll wait. Spoilsports."

Finally, the day of Lester's reveal was at hand. The ARC Christmas Party was underway.

"I wonder what he made?" said Jess, in between catapult shots from her Jess Feeder that Becker had made.

Becker smiled. "Who knows. You'll have to be patient."

Jess nodded. "I guess I'll wait here then," she said, catching another chocolate.

Becker laughed. "Oh, there's Lester, he's waving us to come on."

"Oh, I was enjoying myself," she said, looking longingly at the Feeder as Becker pulled her away.

Lester stood up front, in front of a large something. It was completely covered. Abby, Connor, Emily and Matt sat at a table facing him.

"Good, with the Captain and Miss Parker here, we can start. Ladies and Gentlemen, you're beloved boss is a man of many talents. I had a hard time choosing which to reward you with."

Becker and Matt rolled their eyes.

"Without further ado, I present your presents. I give each of your own likeness, which is why I was watching each of you and drawing a rough sketch. Feel free to exchange them with one another, if you are tired of staring at your own reflection, because these are that good. I will not feign humbleness. I do not deserve it."

With a flourish, Lester took off the cover, revealing an easel. On it were six portraits, one of each of the people in front of him.

"Oh...my...God... Lester! There completely fabulous," said Jess.

"Yes, they are," said Lester.

"It's like looking in a," began Abby.

"Mirror," finished Lester. "Again, I know."

Becker whistled. "I can't believe you have this much talent."

"Yes, I realize it's a shock."

"Why on earth aren't you professional?" asked Jess.

"An artist is not dignified enough for my position and breeding. However, I do enjoy painting."

"Incredible," said Matt.

Connor stared at Abby's portrait. "You captured her, Lester. It looks so much like you. Its beautiful."

"Thank you. I can't believe how much yours looks like you Connor."

"Abby, look, he even put Rex and Sid and Nancy in the back ground."

"Cool, Connor. If you put them next together, they fit."

"Like a puzzle. Nice, Lester."

Connor and Abby's portraits were set in a lab, hers with Rex beside her, and Connor's with Sid and Nancy rolling on the floor. The backgrounds and colors were the same. They belonged together.

"Sweet," said Abby to Lester. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Um, thank you Miss Maitland. I'm glad you like them."

"I appreciate mine as well," said Emily. "This side of my portrait is Victorian London, and this side is modern. I am impressed. Thank you."

Lester nodded.

"Lester, I'm speechless," said Matt. His portrait had a mist behind him, black and mysterious. The mist stopped at his neck. His head and the top of the painting were bathed in a light, sunny gold.

"I'm pleased. I didn't want to be as obvious as with Miss Merchants. Plus, painting an apocalyptic future is depressing. The mist represents that future, which we avoided."

"And the gold represents the future we hopefully make brighter," said Matt. "Nice."

"Thank you."

Jess and Becker stood before their own portraits, but they were staring at each others'. Jess was seated in her chair, showing her legs and short skirt. She was smiling and holding a chocolate bar.

"You look beautiful," whispered Becker.

Jess blushed. "Thank you. You look incredible."

Becker"s was a traditional portrait, like the others, of his chest and head. Becker's accessory, a glock was not so traditional. He wore his trademark smirk.

"I like it a lot," said Jess.

Becker looked at her. "You know, Lester said we could trade."

She looked at him and smiled. Becker handed his portrait to her, and he took hers.

"You won't use it for target practice, will you?" she teased.

"Jess, to mar this in anyway would be an unforgivable sin."

She blushed. "Thank you for letting me have this," she said, looking at the painted Becker. "I love it."

He smiled.

Lester nodded toward the pair, and the others all smirked. "I had a feeling they might end up with each other's portraits."

Matt laughed. "This was a truly awesome gift," he said.

Lester shrugged. "I am the director. It is my job to set the standard. Now, let's get to my gifts: the ones to me, shall we?"

Lester was pleased that he had indeed set the standard. Jess had made him a program for his PDA that listed his schedule and color coded the meetings by those he wanted to attend, didn't want to attend but could not get out of, and the ones he'd ignore. Abby and Emily had made an organic tea blend for him that was very good. Connor, Matt, and Becker worked together and made him a scooter that he could zip around the ARC on.

On his way to his office with his bounty, he snuck a look at a painting he made for himself and hid so no one could tease him. It was a self-portrait. He wore a simple suit and was surrounded by suitable accessories: Jess and the team.

He smiled. It was his best work.

The End


	6. Chapter 6 Homemade: Emily

Homemade: Emily

Emily smiled and presented Jess and Abby with thin, square gifts.

They giggled as they unwrapped them.

"You're so slow, Abby. Maybe I've opened more presents them you."

Abby laughed. "Maybe. It's not a contest, you know."

Jess smiled. "No it isn't, but I win."

Jess turned the present over. "Oh, Emily, this is lovely. The stitches are so delicate. Thank you, very much."

Emily had given her a pink handkerchief that was embroidered with a bunch of multicolored roses.

"Wow, Em, thank you. These must have taken you forever," said Abby.

She also had a handkerchief but it was yellow, and instead of roses, there were several small animals: birds, rabbits, a bumble bee, and a frog, sitting in grass and on rocks.

"Jess is right, it's lovely."

"I did not make the kerchief," said Emily. "I hope that it is not against the rules."

"Not at all," send the other two ladies.

Becker and Connor wandered over.

"Wow, those are nice," said Connor.

"Did you make them?" asked Becker.

"I embroidered upon a pattern on purchased handkerchiefs," said Emily.

"But you did the sewing," said Jess, showing hers to Becker.

"Very nice, Emily. Mum does sewing too, and trust me, you're good."

"Your mum embroiders?" asked Jess.

Becker nodded. "She also knits and does needlepoint. She's mainly a knitter though, that scarf I wear, hers."

"No way!" said Jess. "I want your mum to make me one, but pink instead of black."

Becker chuckled. "I'm sure she'd love to, Jess, but asking her might cause some problems."

"Like what?"

Abby chuckled. She and Connor smirked at each other.

"Like, who is it that wants a pink scarf," said Abby.

"And how close is she to her son," said Connor.

"Oh," said Jess, blushing. "Sorry, never mind."

Becker smiled. "No, I'm going to ask her. It'll play with her mind."

"You're mean," said Jess, teasingly.

"I know."

Emily cleared her throat, and looked nervously at Matt. He nodded encouragingly.

She handed Connor and Becker gift wrapped squares, like the ones she gave the women.

"I would never give men a present in my time, it would be scandalous, but Matt said that now it is not inappropriate."

"No, Emily, women are quite brazen nowadays," said Becker, looking at Jess, and winking. "Thank you."

"Yeah, Emily. It was nice of you to think of us."

They opened their presents to find two more handkerchiefs. Connor's handkerchief had geometric patterns in blue, green and orange, while Becker's had a simple border of black and red all the way around.

"Very tasteful," said Connor.

"Black," smiled Becker. Emily smiled back.

"Thank you," they said in unison, and she nodded.

"Excuse me, I must find Lester, and give him his," she said.

"What's on his handkerchief?" asked Jess.

"It is bordered, like the one I gave the captain, but in blue and gold."

"I wanted her to get him the 'gone fishing,' one with a guy lying in tattered jeans on his back, his bare feet in the air, but she wouldn't," said Matt.

"Oh, that would have been too funny!" cried Jess.

"So, Matt," said Connor, "did Emily make you one?"

"No. She made me something special. I'd share it with you, but she's very insecure."

"Is this gift appropriate for mixed company?" asked Becker with a smirk.

"Yes, Becker it is. She made a CD, actually."

"Oh, that's right," said Abby. "She asked me for help with the recording . After I informed her what what a CD was."

They all smiled.

"I only heard a little of her piano playing," said Abby. "She was really self-conscious, you're right. She was really good, though."

Matt nodded. "She is, and she also sings."

"Ooh, I want to hear," said Jess.

"Sorry, I can't play it without her permission."

"Of course not," said Jess. She grinned. "I will go and get permission."

Matt chuckled as the petite young woman searched for Emily.

"I don't think she'll get it," said Matt.

"I don't know," said Becker with a laugh, "she's pretty persuasive."

"Know this from experience?" asked Connor.

"Shut it Temple."

A few minutes later, Jess came back, dragging Emily behind her. Lester tagged along behind.

"Em says we can play it, but only amongst us seven, and we must be polite and respectful," said Jess, eying Becker.

Becker put his hands up in surrender, and smiled cheekily at her. "I promise, I promise," he said with a laugh.

They all went into the lounge. Matt played the CD, and Emily stood off by herself, smiling uneasily. Matt saw her discomfort and stood next to her, kissing her forehead.

The piano played classical pieces. Emily began to sing. She was clear, soft, and frankly, angelic. She sang old obscure songs they had never heard. Then Emily sang We Wish You a Merry Christmas and Silent Night.

Jess began to cry during Silent Night. "I'm sorry. It's so lovely, Emily and I'm... I'm..."

"Jealous," said Becker, smirking.

Jess hit him playfully, but said, "Yes, I am, actually. Very jealous."

"It's very beautiful," said Abby.

Emily smiled, and sighed in relief.

"As a woman of means," she said, "I'm afraid I was expected to spend my days in such productive matters as embroidery, sketching, and music. That was the height of a woman's expected achievements."

They all looked at her rather sadly.

"Maybe so," said Becker, "but the talent is yours, Emily. Just because society thought you had no other worth, that doesn't detract from your talent."

Jess looked at Becker with adoration.

"Thank you, Captain," said Emily simply. Becker nodded.

"Thank you for sharing this with us," said Jess. The others echoed her thanks.

Emily smiled with appreciation.

Matt took her hand. "You can listen, but the CD is mine."

They chuckled.

"I know I'm going to sound like a stuffy old, moth-covered bureaucrat, but I rather miss the refinement of past ages, not that I believe any portion of society should be told what they can or can't do," said Lester. He closed his eyes, listening to Emily sing. "Heavenly," he said.

Emily sneaked up to him, and kissed his cheek, startling him. He blushed, but nodded. Emily smiled.

"Is it just me, or are we kind of deep tonight?" said Connor, "First action man gets philosophical, and then Lester."

"You are correct," said Emily. When the song ended, she turned off the CD, to the disappointment of the others. Emily smiled. "I wish to dance, and get...merry."

Matt laughed. "OK, let's rejoin the party," he said, taking her hand and leaving the lounge.

Everyone followed them out, all except Lester, who turned the CD back on, with Emily's permission.

"Ah," sighed the ARC leader stretching out on the lounge's couch and closing his eyes, "heavenly."

The End

Author's Note: I don't write Emily and Matt very well, sorry. It think the carols I selected were around in Emily's time. If not, please suspend your disbelief. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7 Homemade: Matt

Author's Note: Sorry, but I just don't write him well. He's too mysterious. I did my best.

Homemade: Matt

Matt handed Jess a small box. She opened it, read the label and smiled.

"Perfume! You made this?"

Matt nodded. "I cheated a little. I used essential oils I bought, but the fragrance comes from my plants."

"So it's one a kind? Cool!" she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

She ran off to show Abby and Connor. When she was gone, Becker got in Matt's face.

"What the hell? You don't give perfume to a girl who isn't yours. It's too personal. That was out of line."

Matt laughed. "Sorry, Becker. I would be intimidated, but you're just too cute."

Becker growled, making Matt laugh more.

"If it helps," said Matt, "Emily, remember her? My girlfriend? Yeah, suggested the perfume. So, nothing improper was implied."

Becker was still unhappy as Emily walked over.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, seeing Becker's face.

"Becker didn't like me giving Jess perfume."

Becker looked away, and Emily smiled.

"I apologize, Captain. It was my fault. I did not realize it was inappropriate."

"It's fine Emily," said Becker. "Matt's exaggerating."

"No I'm not."

"Shut up."

Jess, Abby and Connor came over.

"Isn't it nice?" said Jess. "Smell it, Becker." She leaned up to him, offering her neck.

There was a chorus of snickers, coughing, and giggling.

Becker blushed, leaned down a little, but quickly straightened back up.

"Yeah, its nice," he said stiffly, and sporting a nice shade of red.

Jess smiled. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing all the smirks and smiles.

"Nothing Jess," said Emily.

"Abby, Connor, here," said Matt, handing them gifts.

They opened their gifts. Abby had lotion and Connor some herbal tea, both made with Matt's plants.

"It will help you sleep," said Matt to Connor. "You look beat after those all-nighters."

"Thanks, Matt. I hope it works," he said with a smile.

"It should," said Emily. "He made me botanical bath gel and it was very soothing. I nearly fell asleep in the bathtub."

"Yeah, should probably use it sparingly," said Matt with a smirk. "Lester got his cologne earlier, so that leaves...Becker."

Becker looked skeptically at Matt, but took the package.

"I'm scared," said Becker, "so far I've seen bath gel, cologne, lotion, and tea. This is a bottle, I can tell. What are you giving me, aftershave?"

"That's not very polite," said Jess, poking Becker.

Becker smirked.

Matt laughed. "Don't worry. You're the last person I want to get the wrong idea. You're not my type."

Becker opened the gift and smiled pleasantly.

"I grew the grains, and I brewed it. Plus, kept some for myself," said Matt.

"What is it?" asked Jess.

Becker twisted off the cap and took a swig.

"Not aftershave or cologne, I hope," said Abby.

Becker sighed happily. "That's a very nice beer. Thank you."

Matt smiled. "No problem."

"No offense, Matt, I like the tea, but why didn't you give me some beer?"

Abby jabbed him. "That is not nice, Connor."

"Where are your manners, tonight, you two?" asked Jess.

Connor and Becker smirked.

"It's fine, Jess," said Matt. "Truth is, I'm selfish. I'm keeping the booze."

They laughed.

"All in all, not a bad party," said Lester, walking up, "and, Miss Maitland, the gifts were not horrible. I am impressed."

"I'm glad," said Abby.

"So, we've been making merry for nearly two hours," said Lester, "I believe I can now officially conclude the official ARC holiday party," said Lester.

"You can," said Jess, "but you don't have to. Someone hasn't danced with me yet, and he promised, Becker!"

Becker smiled. "I thought maybe you'd forget."

"Fat chance," said Abby.

"Yes, go dance with the field coordinator," said Lester. "Don't worry, the party shall continue, unofficially."

"Good," said Jess. "Come on soldier." She pulled Becker away, after he handed his beer to Connor.

"Don't drink any!" he ordered, but Connor smirked at Abby.

Emily put her arms around Matt. "This is the nicest holiday I've ever had."

Matt smiled and tenderly kissed her. "Me too, Em, me too."

"That is good beer," said Connor, with Abby nodding beside him, holding the beer and wiping her mouth.

"You guys have a death wish," said Matt.

They smiled.

"Feliz Navidad, everyone," said Lester, pulling the bottle from Abby's hands. After a few seconds, he said, "Oh, that is nice."

The End

Author's Note: Even though all the character's have had a chapter, there is one more, Jess gets a do-over.


	8. Chapter 8 Homemade: Jess Tries Again

Homemade: Jess tries Again

A few days after the party, Jess ran up to Becker and dragged him away.

"I have another gift for you," she said, "and before you argue that you love the mushroom Angel I gave you, I appreciate that, but I feel bad. I needed to do this, for my own sake."

"Do what?" he said, "and where are you taking me?"

She turned around, smiled, but said nothing. Soon, they entered Ops.

"Sit," she said, pushing him into a seat in front of a laptop. "I wish you had one," she said, gesturing to the laptop.

"I have a laptop. At home."

"You do? Seriously? You hate computers."

"Yeah, but I knew I needed one. My life's so crazy that it's the only way to manage my bank account and pay bills. Plus, my family and friends are scattered all over the world. Its nice to talk with them on Skype."

She playfully hit him. "Why didn't you tell me you're on Skype?"

"You'd skype me at 4 in the morning."

She smiled. "I would," she agreed. "Here, click the mouse on that. I need to get my hands on your laptop."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"To put this program on it. Don't look at me like that. 'Laptop' is hardly a smutty word."

"Oh, believe me, anything can be smutty."

She hit him again.

"You're funny, and kind of cute when you're flustered."

"Kind of?" she said. "OK, here we go."

Becker watched as a calendar popped up on the computer. Slowly the numbered boxes turned into pictures that swirled around until they filled the screen.

"Cool!" said Becker. "That pic's from the day Abby and Connor came back."

Jess smiled. "I'd never seen you so happy."

Becker grinned. "I thought I hid it well."

"Nope, as you can see, I caught you with a smile."

Becker laughed. "I don't remember you with a camera."

"Please, you are so technologically naive. Some of my cameras are so tiny and camouflaged that you'd never see them."

The picture changed again, swirling and dancing onto the screen. It was a picture of Lester screaming as the dragorex trashed his office.

Jess and Becker both laughed. "Lester captured in his natural state."

"He looks insane," she said with a giggle.

"I know."

The picture zigzagged away, replaced with a picture of Becker cleaning his precious glock.

"Nice, you got Gertie."

"Excuse me, Gertie?"

Becker blushed. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

Jess laughed. "OMG! You name your guns?"

"No."

Jess howled with laughter.

"Shut it."

Gertie and Becker faded and a picture of Connor and Jess fighting over a chocolate donut came up.

Becker smiled. "This is nice, Jess. I like this calendar a lot."

"Each day has a picture, and you can drag the pictures around. You can also set them as wallpaper."

"Cool."

Other pictures were of Becker with an EMD sneaking up on an oblivious Matt, Emily trying to figure out an electric kettle, Rex standing on Abby's head, Lester wrestling with Sid or Nancy over a bunch of papers, Becker in a macho pose on his bike and finally a lovely picture of Jess, sitting at the ADD.

She blushed. "I don't know who took that one, but it's nice."

"It's lovely, Jess," said Becker. "That's why I snapped it."

She looked at him. "How?"

He smirked. "I'm a soldier. You really think I've never heard of a spy camera?"

She smiled.

"I like that one the best," said Becker.

She blushed, and said, "You haven't seen them all."

"Don't care."

She smiled. "I can drag it out and send it to your computer."

He winked. "No need. I have it already."

"Are you stalking me?"

Becker laughed. "You're one to talk," he said, moving the mouse and picking a picture.

"Now who's the stalker?" he asked.

The picture was of a bare-chested Becker, putting on a shirt.

"How did that get in there?" said Jess.

"Didn't want me to see it?"

She smiled. "No, not really."

"Have anymore like this? Should I be worried?"

"No, unfortunately. By the way, that's my favorite picture," she said.

Becker blushed and smiled.

"Do you really have 365 different pictures?"

"Yep."

"Someone has too much time on their hands."

"They aren't all mine. I've been collecting pictures to make this."

"That was really sweet, Jess."

"Thank you. I should have made this for your gift all along. Stick to my strengths."

"I like the angle."

"Little Miss Mushroom? You're sweet, but you're mad."

He laughed. "Oh, Jess. I changed my mind, that's my favorite picture."

It was a portrait, clearly done professionally. Jess sat demurely, facing the camera. She didn't pose, just smiled sweetly. She wore a sapphire blue blouse and a red jewel around her neck. Her long brunette hair curled around her shoulders.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you. That was taken last year. My folks wanted a grown-up picture of me."

"You're very grown-up," he said softly. "I know why I like it so much."

"Why?"

"You look angelic. It's a picture of my real guardian angel."

"Aw. You're so sweet," she said.

Becker turned and they looked silently at each other. He got up and walked close.

"Thank you. I love it."

She lowered her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad."

He reached up and touched her cheek. She leaned up and he leaned down, and their lips touched. He put his arm around her, and pulled her into an embrace.

Her arms encircled his neck, and she relaxed into the kiss.

A light flashed.

They looked behind them, both annoyed, and saw the other team members and their boss, all smiling.

"That's a keeper," said Abby, holding a digital camera.

Jess started to pull away, but Becker pulled her close.

"Don't you lot have somewhere else to be?" asked Becker.

They all shook their heads.

"It is good that you have finally acted upon your feelings," said Emily.

"Yeah, finally," said Connor. "I want a copy of that, Abby." He smirked at the pair.

"As do I. I can use it to top the poster," said Lester.

"Poster?" asked Connor.

"Yes, the one that warns of the dangers of employee fraternization."

Matt smirked, "Like impairing alertness?"

They all giggled.

"Funny," said Becker.

"He has a point, Captain. If we were predators, you and the young woman in your arms would be dead."

"At least we'd be alone," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "I want a copy too, Abby. I want to add it to my calendar."

"On what day, Valentines?" said Abby, with a smirk.

"No. On today's date, obviously. It's an anniversary."

"Of what?" Jess asked.

"The day I got the best present of all," he said, kissing her again.

"Oh, wait until we leave!" cried Lester. "Have some decorum!"

Another flash went off as Abby took another shot.

The end of Homemade


End file.
